Tool chests used to store tools and small equipment in such places as homes, residential garages or workshops, commercial automotive repair facilities and manufacturing environments conventionally feature frames or housings of metal construction that support vertical columns of metal drawers that are slidably or rollably supported by way of cooperating rails and roller elements at the sides of the drawers. Such conventional drawer arrangements can be troublesome in that attempts to close a drawer when slightly out of angular alignment with its intended linear travel path along the rails can result in jamming of the drawer. This can especially be experienced when heavy tools or other objects produce an uneven weight distribution on the bottom of the drawer, which may tend to induce the misalignment of the drawer with the frame or wall-mounted rails of the frame or housing of the chest.
It is known in the prior art to provide a combination tool chest and workbench by providing the frame or housing in which the tool storage drawers with a significantly rigid structure to support a cover with a table top or counter like structure providing a horizontal work surface on which various equipment may be placed or mounted and a variety of tasks may be performed. However, conventional workbench frames are typically equipped with legs so that the workbench stands stationary as rigidly as possible so as not to move while being used, especially since the type of operations (assembly, cutting, drilling, fastening, etc.) typically carried out on a workbench surface require a steady fixed support for the object being worked on or equipment being used in the process. This contradicts what is typically considered an advantageous aspect of portable tool chests that are conventionally equipped with wheels to allow easy transport from one location to another. Accordingly, there is a desire for storage chests that overcome the shortcomings of conventional sliding drawer chests and can provide stability for stationary use while retaining a significant level of portability.